Angel Interceptor Created
by Red CriZ
Summary: Emerging from the Rogue Isles comes a new kind of villain, a Villain with his own indestructible army. This story tells the coming of Angel Interceptor.


Angel came downstairs from his room to the main hall of the Liberty Lethal's Headquarters.  
'There's a message from Mantis on the Supercomputer, Angel' said Unknown Assassin 'I think it's a new mission for you'  
Angel stretched and yawned the word thanks not really listening; He had put things on hold and took time off since becoming the top Mastermind in Rogue Island...It wasn't always like that, Angel had been through a lot of pain before settling down to his life as it is today. 

He was found in a psychic ward in Galaxy city by recluse through a tip from a carer there.  
'Right through here, Lord.' Carter whispered before ushering Recluse and a stranger in a trench coat.  
'This one's been through it all, it wouldn't take a lot for him to disappear, he's the right age and build for what you asked for' offered Carter.  
Pete noticed the three entering the room, one he knew as Carter, his so called friend, and two he never recognised. One was tall with piercing red eyes the other much larger with a bulk not unlike anything he'd seen before. His head ached as soon as they got close, as if something was searching his mind The bulky stranger looked and nodded at the other and he approached Pete's bed; he realised now why he had been restrained.

Pain, that was all he felt for the next few minutes; he screamed but couldn't make any sound. It was over in a matter of minutes, he fell unconscious.  
'Could you leave us, Carter?' suggested Recluse.  
'I w-w-wonder of a f-f-f-finders fee, Lord.' Stammered Carter 'I need my debt to be cancelled, its killing me'  
'We knew of this man before you called us Carter, we were going to see if you informed us of him, lets just say you may not have it as bad as its been from now on'  
Said Recluse calmly, the stranger smirked at this as Carter scurried out the room.  
'What do you think?' asked Recluse Psymon Omega was a tall man, with glowing eyes and supernatural in appearance.' His mind is sick, he has locked a lot away from himself and wont allow it to be free, I think it will be safe to use him, I see a lot of potential and with the transplants'  
'Can you unlock his past? Will it come back and haunt him? I don't want a repeat of what happened to AuroraPB, even that disturbed me!' recalled Recluse 'The only things i can sense is abandonment, im surprised he's even in here' said Psymon with a frown.  
'Fine, we have our candidate!' exclaimed Recluse as he reached for a cell phone and punched the speed dial button. 'Prepare the department,  
our new Angel Interceptor experiment has been found.'

Pete woke up in a strange room, his restraints weren't on him, in fact, he was free. He got out of bed, he felt different, his head wasn't as foggy as it had been , as if someone had Reset his head and it worked again, he had free thought and his body reacted to it. Although still sore, he felt liberated from the ward.  
he noticed food in the corner, porridge with jam, coffee and croissants. His senses worked again, he forgot how coffee smelled,  
he thought he'd died and this was what happened in the afterlife.

After his meal, he fell into a blissful sleep, not caring if he ever saw another person again.

After a few hours he woke up with a realisation he wasn't alone; Standing at the foot of his bed was the tall figure from the ward.  
'Ah, you're awake. Good, i hope the breakfast was to your satisfaction?' asked Lord Recluse as he spied the clean plate'  
'It's the best meal ive had in my life, Thank you! Now why am I here?' said Pete calmly still under the influence of the drugs 'We, well I have a proposition for you. I understand your life hasn't been the most pleasant, and we want and can help you have a better Quality of life. We can offer you things you only thought out of your reach'  
'Why me? I'm nothing special, I cant offer you anything!' he shrugged 'Let me tell you what you can do, we've noticed you for a long time, not through word of mouth, not with knowing you, but with latching on with the way you control the way your brain thinks. You see, normal people only use one side of theirs, you on the other hand use both; which makes you very valuable to us'  
'Valuable? Me? i dont think so. The way my brain thinks? Come on!!' smiled Pete saying to himself 'This guys more nuts than me'  
'You see, we've developed a technology that uses telekinesis, you have the ability to control such a technique and therefore control an army we have perfected to compliment it!' answered Recluse 'I don't see how im going to be any good to you, My body is weak, it would take a lot to use me effectively, you need to use someone else! Im sorry!' said Pete 'Your strength is not in question here, Pete. We have a solution to that and besides, who said you had a choice?' said Recluse menacingly 'er, what?' asked Pete, looking worried for the first time 'You have no choice, I've selected you. Your going through with my plan, you're lucky I even explained this much! Don't worry; you'll thank me one day.  
We move to stage one now! Dont fight it, you'll love it!'

Pete sat up in bed and looked serious 'Can you tell me what you're going to do to me'  
'It would take too long to go through the complexities, afterwards it will all make sense, lets just say, you will need a lot of time to heal and we have the best support for that than the best hospitals can offer, seriously, I wish I had a second chance like your being offered.' answered Recluse calmly.  
Pete looked at him for what seemed like hours and decided 'Ok, Recluse. I will co-operate; I guess I have no life as it is. Let's start, please!'

Just like that Recluse got to the door and punched in a code at panel which started humming, just then the walls started to come away from the floor and lifted 50 feet, Pete was now in what could only be described as a cross between a lab and a warehouse. A bald headed, cadaverous man with a great scraggly Wyatt Earp moustache stepped up to the bed. He was wearing a crisp, white lab coat. Recluse acknowledged him with a slight nod and turned to Pete.  
'This is Dr.Naylor, my robotics consultant. He is heading my development team and will be working closely with you'  
Pete smiled as he reached for Dr.Naylors hand 'Nice to meet you Dr' in doing so, Dr.naylor presented a syringe full of amber liquid 'Dis will not hurt a bit, Mon'  
Said Naylor with a Jamaican accent as Pete fell into a deep sleep.

He heard distant voices; he opened his eyes and felt as though he was in a bubble. He could see the floor but little else. 'Heartbeat is normal, pressure normal. He's awake sir.' Said a female voice.  
'Angel, can you hear me?' said Naylor.  
Pete recognized Angel as being his name but did not respond; why would he? Pete was his name but had a great desire to answer, as if his mind was telling him to.  
He felt the vibrations of the table he was lying on although he felt little else, he was fastened to a revolving table which had just flipped him vertical to face Dr.Naylor. 'He recognized his face immediately; his eyesight seemed more perfect than ever but felt a little pain with the effort of seeing.  
'How do you feel, Angel?' asked Naylor 'Angel? Why do you call me Angel?' said Pete barely above a whisper; again his mind told him that was his name but Pete wasn't having it.  
'I see your being a little hesitant with your new abilities. Let me try to explain what's been done, but first, want to see what you look like?' said Naylor with great excitement in his voice.  
'I know what I look like, what the hell you speaking about?' snorted Pete noticing his voice returning, although not feeling the same.  
'HA! You'll see!' smiled Naylor as a tall mirror was brought in front of him.

His eyes widened as he saw himself after waking up, in front of him was not what he'd expect to see, he was fastened to a table, with what can only be described as a new body, hell it wasn't even the same shape, it was mechanical, even his head looked metal, attached to each arms and legs was 20 wires each not to mention a spaghetti junction coming from his torso.  
"What the hell have you done to me??' shouted Pete.

'Your looking at what can only be described as the most perfectly engineered bio skeleton, we have spent 20 years perfecting the technique, your body is made of Adamantium, It's a virtually indestructible steel alloy. We wanted to ensure full protection, so we decided your skull be made of the same stuff. To be more precise, your brain, eyes and spine are the only organics inside the body you see today! Your brain now has more control thanks to its cpu we have installed and your eyes are 100 times more advanced than any human eye ever could be. You are our future, Angel, we have invested huge amounts of time and money on you! You will make us great. Just as this was said, Recluse came in to inspect his prototype.  
"Ah, your complete, Great! Can we finish him up? Are all the motors powered up to full capacity?' asked Recluse as he checked the computer where all the wires seemed to terminate.  
'Yes, Lord. I kept him hooked up to ensure there were no problems.' Said Naylor, as he turned to Pete. 'You have a huge amount of mini motors inside the body, Angel. Inside your hands alone, you have 20 to mimic the human muscle equivalent and many more for fluid movement besides'  
As he said this, a few technicians started to cover his new body with a new suite which appeared to be armoured. 'This suite will regulate your body and charge your motors as you move, no baths for your aches and pains now! Any pain you feel from now on are in your head, they do not exist, we will teach you to use your new functions as we develop you. Just then Psymon walked into the room.  
'Just in time, Omega. Id like you to finish our creation!' suggested Recluse.  
'Won't take long' answered Pysmon Omega 'Let's get started'  
He put his hands onto Pete's head and closed his eyes, Pete felt no pain this time, he felt a huge depression lift as Psymon switched on Pete's dormant head, he didn't stay to find out if this had worked when he finished, but left the room with a smile; satisfied his work was complete.

'Ready for order' said a voice. Pete looked around 'Ready for order' no-one was looking at him but recluse 'What is it angel?' Pete realized this was his name, Psymon had planted the reasoning for his name into his mind and Pete accepted this.  
'Im hearing a voice, its asking me for an order.' answered Angel.  
'Im glad you can hear it' said recluse as he started towards a crate and opened it, Inside was a droid about 4 foot with a nasty looking gun for a hand.  
'This is what's making all the noise, Angel. Your new droid, you have complete control over him. There are more but we need you to be comfortable with this one'  
'Droid? You want me to control a droid? Is this why im half robot?' snorted Angel.  
'This is what we are going to dominate Paragon with…in time you'll understand.'

It took 5 years to get Angel to what he was today! He controls 6 droids now and didn't give it a second thought to send them into battle.  
He got to the Supercomputer and punched in his ID. Mantis came on screen.  
'Ah, Angel Interceptor. Thanks for getting back to me.' Said the crackled voice of Mantis 'Nice to see you again, Mantis!' Said Angel sarcastically, seeing Mantis only meant more work for him.  
'Ive done the impossible, Angel. I've found your nemesis, I know I've promised you this for a while, but I've got your match'  
'Tell me where to find him, Mantis' Angel frowned 'Tell me his name'  
'You can find him in Talos, His name?' mantis looked down at a sheet of paper 'His name is Red CriZ.'


End file.
